Breaking of the Dawn
by Throbbinginflection
Summary: Soo-won takes from Yona one of the only parts of her not yet marred by him, and the princess must find a way to move forward. But with each step harder than the last, can she truly fulfill her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: First off, this is smut. Smutty smut smut. Also it's going to be dark. There will be rape. I haven't really narrowed down a pairing so it will most likely flit between a few of the boys. The first few chapters are going to be rough, but I promise she'll have good times too. If you haven't seen through the first season, I'd suggest waiting on this one too, as it happens after the battle of Awa port and incorporates small amounts from the following like one episode of the season. I haven't read the manga so it will deviate from whatever happens after the anime.

 **Chapter One**

He had been so kind…

Yona yelped as the rough stones dug into her back and the man before her pressed himself into her. He used to smile at her, his eyes nearly closing and tiny wrinkles forming at their edges. He used to make her blush and compete for his attention. Now she wished he would focus on anything but her. His hand encapsulated hers on the handle of his sword. She wondered if it was the same one which had left her father…

"Look at me." Soo-won's eyes weren't creased or kind anymore. They were narrow and held something she hadn't seen before he stood over her father. It couldn't have been more than a couple of months ago… "You aren't going to kill me."

He was right. Somehow her hand left the sword, whether it was his hand causing the weight on her fingers or simply his words. She wanted to kill him, to see him bleed out, but this was her Soo-won. She loved him, even still. He pressed into her again, making the comb bite into her chest painfully. She thought he must feel it too. "If you say anything, I will kill you on the spot. Look happy." Suddenly, too suddenly, he pulled back and took her wrist into his hand, jerking her in the direction of a nearby inn. He was so different now. She wondered if he merely planned to kill her within the silencing walls of the inn. She couldn't stop him.

Once inside, his eyes changed and the smile which had driven her to madness for years returned. He purchased a room and the innkeeper smirked knowingly. Her masquerade must have been convincing, maybe even as much so as his, but if he had only seen the fear in her eyes when the couple turned to walk down the hall into a room, maybe he would have stopped the king…no. To do so would have cost his head. She wouldn't wish the death of any of the kind people of this town. She had only the night before taken the life of its oppressor. Soo-won, pushed the door open with one hand, the other still grasping her firmly by the wrist. His smile was gone as he led her to the bed and pushed her onto it. The door was heavy and slammed shut without any help.

"If you lie to me I will kill you." The smile was gone, replaced with cruelty and plotting. "Why are you here, in the Awa port?" He stood at the edge of the bed, glaring down at her.

"We rescued it from Yang Kum-ji" It was mostly truth, they had done so. Yona herself had driven the arrow through his chest. Soo-won's hand moved to the handle of his sword. This would be it then. Hak must be sleeping with the others, drunk and passed out after their celebration. She sat up on the bed to face him.

"Please do not lie to me Yona. I don't want to…" Was it possible for a gaze to be both hard and soft? It made her eyes want to flee from him. "Why did you come here?"

"The Green Dragon is here." If honesty would spare her life, if she could live just a little longer to honor her father, she would give him honesty.

"How would you know the location of a dragon?" Soo-won looked confused slightly, behind his rage and whatever else it was that made his eyes burn.

"They can sense each other. The White Dragon led us to the Blue, and the two of them led us here." She hoped they would not be in the streets, drawing attention. Soo-won may be able to kill them.

"You're collecting them. Do you intend to kill me and take back the throne? No, of course you do." His hand left the sword and Yona realized she needed to exhale. "You know I can't let you do that." He looked so sad in that moment. Yona's heart somehow found itself breaking for him, even knowing he would kill her. How did he still hold such power over her? He took the katana and scabbard from his obi and set them on the solid dresser. It didn't make sense. He was going to kill her. "I really don't want to kill you."

"Then don't. I want to live." She pleaded. Where was the fire within her, the one that made men stop and stare in awe and the one that let her kill?

"Any man you marry would be king. I had hoped to marry you myself. I would have loved you Yona." He stepped forward until his legs touched hers, staring down at her through clouded vision. He was lying. He had planned to watch as she died. She bit her tongue to keep from saying so. "You should have slept. I would have come to you in the morning and held you. I would have kissed you and wiped away your tears. I would have been your husband."

"You would have lied to me and pretended to love me for the throne. You would have killed me as soon as you had it." Yona had never realized her tone could hold such venom, but even through her unwilling love the words tore through her. He leaned down, taking her chin in his hand and bringing it up until their eyes could see nothing but each other.

"I love you. All of you. Your hair, your tantrums, your throne, I wanted all of it." Soo-won closed his eyes and leaned further forward, capturing her terrified lips with his own. They were so warm, so unlike his eyes as they opened and he gazed through her. "I never wanted to hurt you. But any man you marry would take my crown and kill me. I have so much to accomplish." He kissed her static lips once more, pushing her down with his force and making her eyes shut. When he pulled back for air and they opened she realized he was straddling her. How long had she wanted this, wanted him, and yet now she prayed Hak and the others would break through the door and save her. "I'm sorry Yona."

Soo-won's hands moved to her clothing, pulling at her sash. "Why?" Tears welled at the corners of Yona's eyes and threatened to spill. Couldn't he just kill her?

"I can't let you marry anyone but me." So this was his plan. Without her virtue, a princess held no value. The cloth came undone beneath his fingers and her robe fell open to reveal her to him. It was everything she had ever wanted, and she prayed for death.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Joyous Yule, Something Something Festivus, and if I missed your holiday happiness I hope you really enjoy(ed) it! I may be bribing you with good feelings before this chapter, but I hope you'll not hate me too much for it. Oh, and I'll be finishing up some packing over the next few days so we'll see about an update.

 **Chapter Two**

Four eyes bore into the comb which jutted from Yona's robe. Soo-won plucked the delicate rose from its fabric prison and stared at it. "Why did you keep this?" His eyes were clear crystal, wide and so focused on the accessory he had given her. Why had she kept it?

"I don't know." Yona's voice was soft, nearly lost between them as Soo-won backed away from her and grasped at his katana.

"Don't lie to me. Why? After all I've…why?" He looked nearly crazed, the intricate wood comb in one hand and his sword in the other. Yona brought her eyes to his and found them wet and still invested in his gift.

"I don't know. I tried to throw it away and couldn't." She found her own eyes expelling a torrent of salty tears. How could she tell the man who had murdered her father, who had nearly murdered her too, that she still loved him? That each night the memories of him holding her hand as a child would surface just to torture her? How could she say she still thought of him as hers? "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Soo-won dropped the sword first, then the comb as his eyes rose to meet hers. "Hate me Yona. Hate me like I hated him." Without elaborating, she knew he meant her father. She did hate her cousin, so much it made her blood boil and pushed hundreds of arrows into trees each night in preparation for her vengeance, but she could not make her heart stop calling for him. Soo-won stepped forward again, burying the red rose of the accessory beneath his sandal and filling the room with a sickening crunch. Yona reached for it out of reflex and found her wrist bound tight in his hand.

"You'll hate me today." There was that look again, eyes narrowed and spiteful. The tall blonde pushed her until her back hit the soft bed and he released her to remove his garments. He was right, she would hate him indeed, with every last fiber of her being she would hate him. He climbed atop her exposed body and their second kiss was not gentle but violent and cruel.

"Hak.." she whispered into his mouth, praying for the man who had served as her savior time and time again. Soo-won's eyes opened, dripping with disdain and something, regret maybe, as he shoved himself into her and made her scream. She broke around him, muscles tense and unprepared. A flash of concern ran through his features and he paused but it was quickly replaced with his newfound icy stare as he pulled from her and rammed in again. His hand moved to cover Yona's mouth and trap her wails of pain.

Soo-won stilled once more and worry knit his brows together. The new king glanced towards the door for a moment but quickly resumed his torment, his pace quickening and his hand on her mouth pushing her lips into her teeth. She could bite him, she thought, but he would kill her for it, and the pain was so much already. The man she loved barreled in and out of her, not caring for her pleasure as he approached his own conclusion. Finally he stilled and Yona felt warm wetness as he pulsed inside her.

It was an eternity there, her lover frozen with an odd expression of pain and bliss etched into his features and her deathly stillness betraying her beneath him. Why couldn't she move? He did not press into her so roughly now but she found even her eyes refused to push out another tear. What evil sorcery had led to this, to her losing her one chance to push him away and run so far away.

Finally, after what must have been years of him pushing his existence into her, he removed himself and dressed with a haste reserved for a man in danger. He took only a moment to look back at the broken princess who had given her everything to him. His eyes were soft again, what an oddity he was. They tore from hers and he rushed from the room like a man possessed.

In retrospect Yona would think it was only a minute or so, but in that moment it took a century for the door to splinter and the curved blade of her bodyguard to come into view. Hak swept the room for only a second before rushing to his useless charge. Yona stared at the ceiling, unable to muster even the will to cover herself in his presence.

He was too late.


End file.
